


It's Our Day Today... I Hope You Remember

by jeolchin612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belated Happy ChanSoo Day, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: "Yah! You miss Kyungsoo, don't you?"Chanyeol received a message from Baekhyun, 2 minutes after he posted his picture on Instagram with a caption 'BCN'.





	It's Our Day Today... I Hope You Remember

_"Yah! You miss Kyungsoo, don't you?"_

Chanyeol received a message from Baekhyun, 2 minutes after he posted his picture on Instagram with a caption 'BCN'. So he decided to call Baekhyun instead of replying to his message.

"You stupid giant. Your ChanDi day is already done 2 hours ago. But you posted your picture after that."

"I miss you too, Baekhyun." Chanyeol chuckled. "I think that's the right thing to do. The fans will be alarmed if I posted it right away."

"Yeah. You're right." Chanyeol heard Baekhyun's desperate sigh from the other line.

"Have you called him yet?"

"Not yet. I can tell he's busy."

"When doesn't he? But that doesn't mean he can't answer your calls or messages."

Chanyeol didn't respond.

"What are you thinking, Yoda?"

"Yah! Stop calling me that!"

"Are you doubting yourself now, Chanyeol? Are you doubting your relationship with Kyungsoo?"

Another silence was the only response from Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighed once again.

"You can talk to me now, Chanyeol. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's just that-" Chanyeol stopped after hearing Kyungsoo's voice in the background.

"Baekhyun? Have you talked to Chanyeol? I'm waiting for his call today and I haven't received any. Do you think I should call him now?"

"Oh. I haven't." Baekhyun lied. "I think that would be a great idea. Go call him after you get changed. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'll cook later after I call Chanyeol. Are you hungry? Can you eat with me? I feel alone." Kyungsoo said.

"Okay. Hurry up and change. I'll be right here." Baekhyun said while smiling. He watched as Kyungsoo went upstairs so he can talk with Chanyeol.

"How I wish I could be with him right now." Chanyeol said.

"I think Kyungsoo feels the same. You two should talk about these doubts of yours, Chanyeol. Maybe you're not the only one in doubt. I hope everything will be sorted out. I need to go now. Kyungsoo will be calling you soon."

"Alright. Thank you, Baekhyun."

"You're the most welcome, giant."

Chanyeol ended the call with Baekhyun. After a minute, his phone vibrated and saw Kyungsoo's number calling. He took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hey... how's your day?" Chanyeol asked, his voice forced with liveliness.

"Hey... too busy. How about you?" Kyungsoo asked back. His voice was too tired.

"Busy filming all day as well. I just got here in the apartment when you called."

"Hmm... I was waiting for your call the whole day. That explained why." Kyungsoo said after yawning.

"I'm sorry. We need to film first early in the morning here. Did you eat?"

"Not yet today. Baekhyun's waiting for me downstairs. I'll cook something. I asked him to eat with me because I feel lonely."

"Hmm... good thing that Baekhyun's there with you." _But I wish I am with you right now._

"But, it will be the best if you're here with me though."

"You're making me want to fly back there in Korea right now." Chanyeol chuckled. Kyungsoo giggled. "How I wish all these shootings will be done so I can be with you again."

"I wish that, too. It's as if our schedules are drifting us apart. I miss you so much, Yeol."

"I miss you more, babe."

"I miss you most."

There was a moment of silence until Chanyeol broke it.

"Soo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what is it today?"

"Hmm... it's June 13 past 2AM. Why?"

Oh shoot.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot it's already June 13 there." Chanyeol sighed.

"I waited the whole day for your call. I was expecting you'll greet me Happy ChanDi Day."

"It's still ChanDi day here. Happy ChanDi Day, Soo." He forced his voice to sound happy. But Kyungsoo will never buy it.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Chanyeol didn't respond.

"These past few weeks I felt that you were avoiding me, Yeol. I just didn't confronted you because I'm giving you space. But I can't take this any longer. You're away from me and I don't like this feeling."

"I'm giving you some space, too."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I know these past few months had been stressful for you. There was this point that you just kept on ignoring me. So I just thought maybe you were tired. But, these insecurities of mine started to eat me alive. What if you're fed up with how annoying I am and you realized that you don't love me anymore? I started to feel afraid that you're drifting apart from me. I tried my best not to talk to you today to see if you'll remember that it's our day today. I was itching myself to call you every single time. But my insecurities won't allow me to do so. I'm sorry if I may sound immature but I'm just so in love with you and I'm afraid. So so afraid." Chanyeol tried to control his sobs, but he didn't succeed. He heard Kyungsoo sighed from the other line.

"Yeol. I'm so sorry. I really am. I should not ignore you in the first place. But the cameras were around us so I should. I was aching inside to see you hurt when I ignore you. But I can't help it. I should do it.

These past few days I felt like I'm going to lose you. You started to not to talk to me the usual. I felt afraid, too. What if you just felt tired and just give up already? Everyone will always think that you'll be the one who'll be hurt badly, but here I am, just thinking that you'll give up on us makes me cry so much." Kyungsoo sobbed. "I'm sorry that I made your insecurities eat you up. I'm really sorry, Yeol. But, I love you too much as well. And you know I will do everything for us to be together, right?"

Chanyeol sobbed even more. He never thought about Kyungsoo being afraid of everything. He felt guilty because he didn't even think about him. Kyungsoo will never open his side to anyone. Even if it hurts too much.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm so immature. I didn't think about you. I was only thinking about myself."

"Shh... Don't be. It's my fault anyways. I never expressed myself that much."

"You've been like that since day one. I should have known better."

"It's okay. Not your fault, babe."

"Not your fault, too."

"Then whose fault was that?" Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol laughed.

"I really miss you." Chanyeol said.

"I miss you, too. Come home." Kyungsoo said.

"I will. Wait for me."

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo's alarm wake him up just to realize that he has no schedule for today. Great.

He yawned and stretched himself a bit. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He decided to change his clothes as well.

He checked his phone. No message or call from Chanyeol. _Maybe he's busy again. I'll call him later._ He muttered to himself and went downstairs.

He was about to go to the kitchen when the front door opened, showing the giant with a wide smile plastered on his face. Kyungsoo's eyes flew wide.

"Yeollie!" Was all he ever said. He rushed towards his giant and hugged him tight. Chanyeol hugged him back, too.

"I missed you." Chanyeol said. Still hugging Kyungsoo tightly.

"I missed you more." Kyungsoo said and tiptoed. He kissed Chanyeol with full of love.

Chanyeol was surprised that Kyungsoo kissed him first. It was always him who initiates their kiss. This was different. He felt like crying.

But before his first tear came out, he felt that his cheeks were wet. The tears were from Kyungsoo's eyes. He cried as well. They ended their kiss and hugged each other again.

"I love you." Chanyeol said.

"I love you, too." Kyungsoo answered.

"I'm home. Finally." Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo smiled.

Baekhyun appeared and saw them.

"Dude! It's ChanBaek day today! I saw posts from Twitter. Should we post a picture together?"

"Shut up, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun laughed.

"Oh, jealous Kyungsoo. Okay fine. I'll just wait for BaekSoo day."

"Shut up, Baek." Chanyeol said.

"Oh wow. That hurt. I just want a ship day with you guys. Okay fine, I'll just wait for SeBaek day instead."

Baekhyun left after the two laughed. Kyungsoo hugged Chanyeol again and the latter hugged im back.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me again!  
> Happy ChanSoo Day! (Belated)  
> I was about to write at ChanSoo day. But I had a flu so I was at bed all day. Flu sucks.
> 
> Anyways. Can you tell me if there's a SeBaek day? Because I really like to celebrate SeBaek day as well.
> 
> Hope you have fun while reading this.
> 
> Love love love!


End file.
